Si Deus me relinquit
by BonnieGray
Summary: El niño amado por Dios ahora era enviado al mundo a morir joven y por su propia mano. Y yo soy el encargado de observarlo. /Este one-shot participa en el reto "Y tú..." del foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**Si Deus me relinquit**

 _ego Deum relinquo_

 **C** uando naciste, hubo gran alboroto entre nosotros.

Todos se arremolinaron en torno a la Fuente para confirmar lo que en rumores circulaba: el niño amado por Dios ahora era enviado al mundo a morir joven y por su propia mano. Se esparcieron risillas. Pobres inútiles, decían, no tienen idea de que idolatran a un hombre caprichoso. Y efectivamente, ¿qué era sino capricho lo que hizo contigo? Sabías lo que era amar a la humanidad incluso antes de hipar tu primer aliento. En tus vidas anteriores fuiste hombre longevo, ilustre y célebre que quedó más de una vez registrado en la Historia y todos sabían que era porque Él tenía predilección por ti. Consagraste tu existencia entera, hasta ese momento, a su servicio y no le fue suficiente. Ahora de la nada te abandonaba a tu suerte y sin la oportunidad de regresar a las comodidades del Paraíso.

No me uní al tumulto. ¿A mí qué me importaba lo que ese hombre con ínfulas de grandeza hiciera? Pensé que, ciertamente, era un acontecimiento insólito, mas no lo suficiente para distraerme de mis tareas. Cada segundo moría un hombre y debíamos cortar su hilo, hacer su juicio (que no era precisamente uno porque la vida, los pecados y la muerte ya están escritos) y llevar su alma al carruaje que las lleva a su lugar correspondiente. El desabasto se volvió brutal realidad; no había tiempo que perder en ociosidades.

Road se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre. Con esa sonrisita suya que nada bueno augura, anunció que iba a reasignarlo. Jasdevi protestó: tú ibas a nacer en su jurisdicción. Ella apenas lo miró de soslayo, obviando la poca importancia que le daba a sus palabras. Jasdevi resopló.

Ella paseó la mirada áurea que nos caracteriza por el lugar. Enseguida notó mi indiferencia.

—Tú me agradas, Neah. Te toca la zona que era de Jasdevi. Intercambien listas o lo que sea que tengan que hacer.

Dicho esto, se alejó contoneando los holanes de su falda. No estaba interesada en los apuros que significaban un cambio tan drástico como ese. Ignoro si existe algo de su interés, porque es evidente que muchas cuestiones de su trabajo no lo son.

De mala gana Jasdevi y yo hicimos el procedimiento y terminé presenciando tu nacimiento en la sala de un apartamento miserable. La madre que nunca conociste falleció a los pocos minutos. Puesto que no era mi zona, pronto llegó Tyki. Me dirigió una mirada interrogante y sin ceremonias hizo lo que debía hacer. Somos autómatas. Ver muertos es el único propósito de nuestra existencia.

—Conque también te da curiosidad, ¿eh? —mencionó Tyki.

No respondí. Ambos observamos con indiferencia las expresiones de terror de los presentes cuando advirtieron la malformación de tu brazo izquierdo y el anómalo albinismo que no correspondía a ninguno de tus progenitores. Tu Señor es un cabrón hecho y derecho.

No tardaron mucho en ponerte en una caja y tocar el timbre de una mujer entrada en años que vivía a unas casas. Ésta, a pesar de las ásperas facciones, no dudó en tomarte en brazos. Te crió junto a otro individuo amanerado que nunca terminó de agradarme.

Debido a que no te mudarías a mi jurisdicción sino hasta años después, yo pasaba más tiempo en donde Tyki estaba asignado que en mi propia área. Después de todo, era en su zona donde estabas tú y mi carga de trabajo se había reducido considerablemente desde mi relevo. A Tyki no le importó mi presencia (¿acaso a alguna vez nos ha importado algo?). Dijo que mientras no interfiriera en su trabajo e hiciera el mío, no habría conflicto en tenerme rondando por ahí. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que siguiera obsequiándome sus muecas interrogativas cada que se topaba conmigo.

Tenías una vida bastante patética. Los niños te molestaban y tú seguías creyendo que la amabilidad bastaba para detener sus burlas crueles. En más de una ocasión te golpearon y tú seguiste otorgándoles sonrisas amenas.

No eras un prodigio, pero al menos los profesores te tenían aprecio. Y cuando fuiste un poco mayor, tomaste cualquier trabajo que se te presentara para ayudar a Madre, la mujer que te acogió y cuyo nombre no recuerdo y que apodaré así para facilitarnos la existencia.

Incluso Tyki te cogió cariño. Disfrutaba de ver tus recitales de piano y generalmente se presentaba en tus competencias de natación. Rara vez hacía comentarios en relación a ti pero yo sabía muy bien que le entretenía mucho estar pendiente de tu vida. Al principio era reservado; después era indiscutible que te seguía todos lados, como procurándote, como si no supiese ya que no te ibas a morir y que nada podía hacer para alejar a las malas personas de tu lado.

Yo me conformaba con observarte, a ratos, a prudente distancia. Eras tan bueno que a veces me resultabas nauseabundo. ¿Cómo podías ser tan ingenuo, tan imbécil para creer que podías tocar el corazón de todos? Quizás esos mil años de buenas acciones eran una respuesta contundente. De igual manera, detestaba verte incorrupto. Me causabas una extraña sensación. Era como si todos a tu lado fuesen una mierda, yo incluido. Te levantabas en cada fracaso y tus lágrimas las enjugó tu entereza.

Creciste y creciste y pronto ya no eras un niño, sino un muchacho amado por el pueblo. Lo que Dios te quitó ellos te lo regresaron. Dabas los buenos días hasta a los borrachos que amanecían tirados en una banca del parque central. Muchas veces tardaste el doble de tiempo en hacer un encargo de Madre porque te entretenías ayudando, ya aquella anciana a sacar las cajas viejas del ático, ya a aquellos niños que perdieron el balón en una azotea.

* * *

Un día Tyki ya no estaba. Su lugar lo ocupaba Lulubell, a quien hallé cortando los hilos de un niño que no alcanzó a mirar el mundo.

—Buenas tardes, Lulubell —saludé.

Ella no se dignó a contestarme. Apenas emitió un sonido gutural como para indicarme que estaba al tanto de mi presencia. No pude evitar preguntarle qué había pasado con Tyki, aunque ya sospechara la respuesta. Hacía un par de días que el susodicho había cerrado la perilla de la estufa que tú dejaste abierta (como usualmente sucedía) cuando Madre te pidió que cuidaras la sopa.

—Ha sido reasignado a otro lado. No estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. —Contestó mientras anotaba quién sabe qué en la pequeña libreta que siempre tenía en mano. Luego se volvió a mí e, indolente, agregó —: Quizás a Tyki no le importara que te entrometieses en su jurisdicción, pero a mí sí.̶

—Eres una mujer fría, Lulu.

̶—Sal de mi vista.

Ella no dijo más. Me dio la espalda y continuó en lo suyo. De cualquiera manera, no hacían falta explicaciones. Está prohibido interactuar con los humanos, entrometerse en su vida. Tyki había evitado un accidente menor de poca trascendencia, pero igual era una violación a una regla fundamental.

También conocer la empatía está penado. Desarrollar interés por un humano merece castigo. Intentar aprender de los hombres es rebajarse.

Si lo pensamos fríamente, tiene sentido. La indiferencia es un requisito para hacer lo que hacemos. Inmiscuirnos en los asuntos humanos más de lo estrictamente necesario conlleva el riesgo de entenderlos poco a poco. No es conveniente que comprendamos el dolor o la injusticia de una muerte. Tener misericordia de ustedes sería tan catastrófico que ni siquiera puedo concebir un escenario así.

A Tyki comenzaba a punzarle tu muerte temprana.

No todos los humanos son capaces de hacernos entender la complejidad de su ser; pero a estas alturas ya ha de haber quedado más que claro que tú eras alguien excepcional. Road estaba consciente de esto. No fue gratuita su decisión de ponerme a mí como la sombra de tu muerte. Unos años más y eventualmente Tyki hubiese terminado interfiriendo en mi trabajo.

Fue así que tuve que observarte a hurtadillas, siempre pendiente de que Lulubell no estuviese cerca o me metería en problemas. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? Por simple curiosidad y nada más.

Pronto fui yo quien se presentó en tus competencias y recitales; quien se quedó en la oscuridad de una esquina a esperar que terminases los trabajos escolares; quien te acompañó a tus desastrosas primeras citas; quien te vio convertirte en un adulto ejemplar. No me malinterpretes: al contrario de Tyki, yo tenía un placer retorcido en verte porque sabía bien que nadie iba a premiarte los esfuerzos de esa vida.

* * *

Llegó el tiempo en que te mudaras a mi zona.

Te despediste de Madre (que era ya más perro _shar pei_ que mujer) y del afeminado. Estabas emocionado. Por primera vez ibas a vivir solo, a experimentar fuera del cuchitril donde creciste. Tenías grandes planes; toda tu vida ya estaba prefigurada en tu imaginación, sin saber que al año siguiente te aventarías de un edificio.

No lo notaste, por razones obvias, pero me senté a tu lado en el tren. Comencé a marcar los días para tu muerte.

La vida en la ciudad no era nada fácil. Volviste a lidiar con las miradas prejuiciosas, las madres cubriendo a sus niños tras sus faldas, la sonrisillas de lástima. Como era de esperarse, le restaste importancia y te concentraste en empezar a forjar lazos de amistad con tus vecinos y compañeros de trabajo. ¿Qué no podías quebrarte y ya? No, por supuesto que no. Tú _precisabas_ de hacer feliz a todo el mundo.

Empezaste por Miranda, con quien solías compartir una taza de café lo fines de semana para evitarle la pesadez de la soledad; rara vez conservaba su trabajo más de un mes y no sabía qué había sido de su familia. Tú llegabas siempre con una caja de galletas y ella te esperaba con la cafetera burbujeando. Platicaban de cosas a las que nunca presté atención; Miranda reía mucho estando a tu lado. Ella ahorraba para comprar el té caro que a ti tanto te gustaba.

Después te apareciste con el señor de las ojeras profundas que vivía con el muchacho tuerto. Ellos no poseían parentesco alguno; no obstante, Lavi, el que perdió el ojo, al notar que el anciano ya no podía vivir por su cuenta, le ofreció su compañía. Al cabo de un par de meses resultó ser un buen arreglo y desde entonces vivieron juntos. Te gustaba conversar con el viejo porque en su juventud fue archivista, trabajo que le otorgó un amplio conocimiento sobre muchas cuestiones históricas que incluían intrigas, asesinatos no resueltos y mucha corrupción. Lavi, quien en ese entonces estaba haciendo su maestría en Historia, terció en más de una ocasión sobre las versiones que Bookman daba. "Ya estás inventado de nuevo, viejo senil", decía y tú reías porque sabías que nada era con afán de ofender.

Fuiste de puerta en puerta presentándote con todos los vecinos, casi como si ofrecieras tus servicios para su bienestar. Incluso lograste que Cross, el dueño del edificio de apartamentos, respondiera tus saludos cada que te veía.

Y finalmente llegaste a ellos, el matrimonio que vivía justo al lado.

El matrimonio Kanda.

Estuvieron ausentes dos meses. La esposa estaba encinta, según escuchaste. Habían decido que ella daría a luz en el hospital donde su hermano, que era obstetra, laboraba, a unas cuatro o cinco horas de distancia. Entre el término de la gestación, el parto y la recuperación, no fue sino hasta ese fin de semana que tuviste oportunidad de conocerlos.

Tocaste el timbre dos días después de su llegada porque pensaste que era descortés visitarlos tan repentinamente después de su arribo. Probablemente estaban demasiado cansados para recibir visitas.

Mientras esperabas, rogaste no estar cometiendo un error. Lo último que querías era importunarlos. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, una agraciada mujer atendió la puerta. Te sonrió con amabilidad y preguntó si podía ayudarte. Por un momento dudaste. Quizás te habías equivocado de puerta. Ella se veía tan lozana, tan hermosa y tan plena que no creías que hubiese parido hacía cosa de un mes. Tartamudeaste al presentarte. Ella te invitó a pasar.

Su hogar era muy bonito. Ordenado, minimalista y con muchas fotografías. Te sentiste un poco solo cuando advertiste que tu propio apartamento era, en cambio, desordenado, con muebles inútiles y sin una sola fotografía. Pero lo que te hizo sentir más extraño fue el ambiente que provocaba la llegada de un bebé, desconocido, hasta entonces, para ti. Era como si pudieses atrapar la felicidad con la mano estando ahí. Todo olía suave, a vainilla, a madera, a familia feliz. Y aunque nada le reproches a Madre, había algo en ese lugar que te encogía un poquito el corazón.

—Siéntate, Allen. ¿Te ofrezco agua, café o un jugo?

Rechazaste todo, pero ella insistió en darte una taza de café. Luego recordaste la sonaja que habías comprado y con cierta timidez le comentaste que simplemente querías dar tus felicitaciones, presentarte y, de ser posible, conocer al bebé. _Ay, qué tonta, ni siquiera yo me he presentado_ , exclamó y enseguida dijo que se llamaba Lenalee, que te agradecía mucho el regalo y que, para fortuna tuya, su bebé estaba despierto.

—Déjame presentarte también a mi esposo —dijo antes de que ella nombrara una de las causas de muerte —. ¡Yū!, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Entonces apareció, bebé en brazos, la razón por la cual todas tus citas concluyeron en rotundo fracaso: toda la vida habías estado esperando por él y no lo sabías. Todo lo que eras y habías sido le pertenecían a ese extraño que te observaba desconcertado desde el otro lado de la habitación con sus ojos de ónix, los cuales podrían quebrarte la moral y el alma si así lo quisieran. Su respiración te oxigenó las venas; desde entonces tu sangre no sabía a óxido, sino a los besos que no te dio. Y de sus labios se desprendieron promesas de desamor que no te importó ignorar siempre y cuando sintieras el cataclismo de su presencia.

— Él es Kanda, mi esposo. Yū, él es Allen. Acaba de mudarse al apartamento de al lado. Viene a presentarse y a conocer a Natsu.

Lenalee tomó a la niña para que Kanda pudiese extenderte una mano. Temiste que él sintiese en tu pulso la ramificación de un amor solitario. Fue un apretón un tanto rudo que se acompañó de un _mucho gusto_ entre dientes. Sonreíste. Luego te acercaste para hacerle mimos a la niña.

Como dije, comprender sentimientos humanos es perjudicial. Mas había algo que podía decir con certeza sobre ustedes: "no está el amor en poder del hombre, sino el hombre en poder del amor". Tú fuiste mi ejemplo más claro.

No había nada que hacer por ese amor. Siempre supiste que Kanda adoraba a Lenalee. Podías notarlo en las maneras con las que él se dirigía a ella. Y aun así lo amaste más de lo que podías soportar, con las escuetas palabras de cortesía intercambiadas las noches en que lograbas verlo llegar porque te quedabas más tiempo en su casa platicando con Lenalee; te conformaste con topártelo en las escaleras los domingos (porque él siempre las prefería antes que el elevador) y con aspirar los remanentes de su colonia en el pasillo durante las mañanas.

¿Lo amabas a él o a su idealización?

* * *

Un domingo en que tenía varios nombres en mi lista, te levantaste más temprano de lo usual. Recuerdo que te vi caminar hacia la cocina, casi arrastrando la existencia. La noche anterior, en una cena a la que fuiste invitado en casa del matrimonio Kanda, mientras Lenalee arrullaba a Natsu para acostarla a dormir, sorpresivamente, Kanda te invitó una copa de vino. Aun si nunca has sido bueno tolerando el alcohol, pensaste que hubiese sido mala educación rechazarla. _In vino veritas_. En seguida él notó la soltura de tus gestos. Se burló de la facilidad con la que te embriagabas y tú respondiste con un comentario afilado que le tomó desprevenido. Luego sonrió y dijo: _veo que no eres tan estúpido como pareces. Te serviré otra copa_.

Para cuando Lenalee regresó, ambos estaban enfrascados en una infantil discusión que no supo cómo detener.

Lo cierto es que sí eras estúpido como parecías. Llegaste a casa con el corazón hinchado de alegría porque Kanda había dejado de lado esa circunspección casi impuesta que tenía con todos los vecinos para discutir boberías contigo. Estabas seguro de que habías logrado agradarle. Después llegó el amargo pensamiento de su esposa e hija, ambas tan bellas que los celos estuvieron justificados.

Mientras ponías el agua para café pensaste que ojalá ellas no existieran; que ojalá nunca se hubiesen conocido. Que ojalá hubieses sido tú.

Al girar la perilla de la estufa, reparaste en que ya no tenías galletas con las cuales acompañar tu taza de café. Echaste un vistazo al reloj y pensaste que probablemente a esa hora el Dos Puntos (el repostero blondo de tu panadería favorita) estaría abriendo (porque era el único idiota que se levantaba a las siete de la mañana a vender pan en un domingo). Sin perder un segundo, te cambiaste el pijama, cogiste las llaves y saliste con todo el sosiego que pudiste fingir si por casualidad te topabas con Kanda, quien regularmente salía a esa hora. No sucedió.

Me quedé sentado al lado de la ventana. Por aburrimiento, más que por otra cosa, revisé mi lista. Las personas que debían morir ese día eran los vecinos de tu piso, algunos del piso superior y el inferior; algunos más arriba, otros más abajo.

Alcé la mirada y lo supe enseguida.

Supe que el gas comenzaría a escaparse porque en tu ensimismamiento abriste la perilla mas nunca encendiste la estufa. Paulatinamente la habitación comenzaría a contaminarse porque las ventanas estarían cerradas dadas las bajas temperaturas que provocaba la entrada del otoño. Por el tamaño del lugar, no sería hasta unas horas después que se volviera potencialmente peligroso; pero los minutos se acumularían y tú no regresarías.

La primera en notar el ligero aroma sería Miranda, aunque ya sería demasiado tarde para cuando lo hiciera. Ella tocaría las puertas de todos, alarmada, y los vecinos, a sabiendas de que siempre ha sido una mujer nerviosa, se tomarían el asunto con una calma que no deberían. Lenalee correría a la habitación de Natsu y se apresuraría a meter fotografías valiosas; Bookman caminaría con dificultad y Lavi no podría ayudarlo hasta que encontrara su computadora portátil, en donde tenía parte de la tesis de su maestría. Arystar tardaría en enterarse del alboroto; Marie y Tiedoll, en vez de desalojar, se quedarían a medio pasillo ayudando a Miranda, quien sufriría de un ataque de ansiedad. Nadie sospecharía que estaban desperdiciando minutos valiosos.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, te toparías con Kanda. Lo saludarías y le preguntarías algo sin importancia. Llevarías muchas bolsas porque, además de ir por el pan, decidiste hacer la compra de la semana. Kanda respondería sarcástico y, aunque no estaría dispuesto a ayudarte con las bolsas, te abriría la puerta principal.

Entonces un estruendo les helaría la sangre. Soltarías las bolsas e incrédulo observarías las llamaradas de fuego que se alzarían desde tu piso. Kanda gritaría algo ininteligible pero tú comprenderías que clama por su esposa e hija. El pánico te atenazaría las articulaciones y te obnubilaría el juicio unos segundos. Reaccionarías a tiempo para detener a Kanda, quien estaría más que dispuesto a achicharrarse la carne si con eso salvaba lo que más quería en esa vida. Forcejearían, ambos queriendo ser el mártir que se lanzara al incendio. Luego, la muchedumbre de personas que saldrían por la puerta principal les impedirían la entrada, clamando que nada se podía hacer porque el elevador estaba estropeado y las escaleras llenas de escombro. Los bomberos y paramédicos llegarían en medio del caos, entrando al edificio e intentando apaciguar la necesidad heroica de ambos. Tendrían que inyectarles un sedante para evitar que ustedes entorpecieran la labor de rescate.

Despertarías cuando parte del edificio se hubiese derrumbado, pasto de llamas, unas horas después. Para ese momento, aun si la búsqueda de sobrevivientes seguiría, ya nadie guardaría esperanza de encontrar una respiración luchando por su vida. Ni siquiera Kanda, que estaría sentado en una acerca, con las palmas juntas y los pulgares sujetando su barbilla. El saldo: diez muertos y veinte heridos. Entre ellos, todos los vecino con quién compartiste un año de entrañable convivencia; entre ellos, Lenalee y Natsu.

Poco después, malva tintando el horizonte, se enterarían que todo se originó en la fuga de gas de tu apartamento. De súbito, en un susurro recordarías que habías dejado la estufa encendida. Kanda te escucharía y sin pensar en nada claro, intoxicado por el dolor y el coraje, reaccionaría violentamente. "Fue tu culpa, maldito bastardo. Eres un puto asesino" gritaría mientras, a horcajadas sobre ti, intentaría desfigurarte el rostro a golpes. Tú te dejarías golpear hasta que alguien retirase a Kanda de encima de ti. Cada puñetazo te cuartearía el corazón; el peso de su odio te quebrantaría los hombros. La mirada que te dirigiría te partiría a la mitad. Te quedarías tirado en la acera, pensando que habías matado a tantos por una distracción que nunca te molestaste en corregir. Con la sangre empapándote el rostro y un ojo irreparable, llorarías, pidiendo perdones que nadie iba a concederte. Mucho menos Kanda. Te sujetarías el estómago con ambas manos y perturbarías a los presentes con tus clamores. En tu memoria se erigirían cruces y en medio de éstas, estaría la más pequeña, la de aquella niña que ni siquiera entendió lo que era estar viva.

Una semana después, con tu vida hecha un desastre y una demanda legal impuesta por la persona que más amaste adjudicándote el título de homicida, subirías a la azotea del hospital donde serías tratado por las heridas, pensando que un poco de aire te ayudaría a despejar la culpa que se enmarañaba. Pero recordarías que mataste a Lenalee y a su hija amadísima, a la mujer que te abrió las puertas de su casa y te recibió con calidez, y te hizo un huequito en la foto familiar a la que nunca perteneciste; a la mujer del hombre que nunca te amó y que nunca lo haría y que ahora te deseaba putrefacto bajo toneladas de tierra. Recordarías que mataste a Lavi, el mismo que te ofreció sonrisas desinteresadas, el que tenía un futuro brillante colándose por las rendijas de su juventud; a Bookman, quien jamás te hizo preguntas incómodas sobre tu brazo y te prestó sus libros más preciados; a Miranda, que gastaba parte de su salario en comprarte el café fino y alguna vez lloró de alegría porque había encontrado un amigo; a Kroary quien te prestaba dinero siempre que olvidabas tu cartera y nunca te cobró; a Marie, a Tiedoll. Recordarías que todo era tu culpa y que si nunca te hubieses mudado, ellos estarían armando vidas maravillosas. Advertirías que, quizás, lo que más te dolía era que le habías dejado nada a quien querías darle todo. A quien querías otorgarle el mundo entero.

Y te lanzarías al vacío.

Yo me pararía a tu lado, masa encefálica desparramada y huesos pulverizados, y finalmente cortaría tu hilo, rodeado de curiosos vivos y ángeles muertos.

Pude cerrar la perilla como Tyki lo hizo. Pero decidí no hacerlo.

Las almas suicidas no tienen cabida en ningún lugar, porque Él odia que ustedes los humanos dispongan de algo que no les pertenece. Desde entonces te veo errar por los mismos lugares, ignorante de que eres un alma en pena.

Creo que es muy triste, la verdad, que Dios te haya abandonado así.

* * *

 _3932 palabras_

* * *

 _"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este one-shot participa en el reto "Y tú..." del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas "_

¡Hola! Estoy contenta porque es la primera vez, tras varios años, finalizo un one-shot. Estaba muy emocionada en el principio porque sentí que tenía una historia bien encaminada, pero al final creo que hice un desastre jajaja. En mi cabeza se veía mucho mejor que ahora que lo veo escrito. Sea como sea, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final. También espero haber utilizado correctamente a Neah, pues juro que es la primera vez que lo manejo.

Y respecto a Allen, sí, soy bastante consciente que la muerte que le pongo es la menos IC; pero, why not? De una u otra manera, últimamente lo termino matando o haciendo bastante desdichado, jajaja. En fin, espero de todo corazón que la lectura no haya resultado mala, decepcionante, aburrida o algo parecido. Algún día escribiré algo menor que tenga estructura de pies a cabeza, lo prometo. Pero de mientras, ofrezco esto.

Espero verlos pronto. Todavía tengo ideas rondando que me gustaría compartir.

 _Besitos de polvo de estrella,_

 _Bonnie._

P.D. ¡Triunfó el mal! Ya voy a escribir algo Yullen, jajajaja, mi OTP. Y, sí, me gusta mucho el nombre de la hermana menor de Hinata Shouyo. Y por si a a alguien le interesa: _Si Deus me relinquit, ego Deum relinquo_ significa _Si Dios me abandona, entonces yo he de abandonar a Dios._ (Hay muchas traducciones, pero preferí esta por lo poco que sé. La más literal sería "Si Dios me abandona, yo a Dios abandono", pero el latín tiene muchas particularidades y quién soy yo para dar buenas traducciones)


End file.
